


Marathon

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Gen, Link needs a hug, M/M, movie marathon, poor babs, rhett is a buttinski, spooky movies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Rhett wants scary movies. Wren and Link don't really want to. They end up watching scary movies.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about missing a day! I'm gonna have to rework the daily uploads cause I got spoons I need to use for other stuff. . . Like dishes and laundry. . . BUT! Here's a double upload for ya!

Rhett wanted a movie marathon. We hadn’t done that before and he had a whole stack of movies from the cheap bin at the store in town. We’d gone in for feed and came back with at least 20 different movies. Most of them were horror, some were westerns and comedies, but Rhett wanted a horror movie night. I didn’t care about them much, I never found them scary really and it was just mostly jump scares that got me. None of it was real or even remotely real from what I had seen, even the ones that said ‘based on a true story.’ Like, I don’t think your grandma really crawled across the living room while spewing flies. 

That’s just me. I didn’t care though, Rhett was excited about it and he was always extra cute when he was happy about sharing something he liked. Link didn’t care for scary movies, but he agreed to watch them. Dinner was light because Rhett wanted the movies to start as the sun was going down and had made popcorn for us. 

Seated on the couch between the two, I held the popcorn bowl as Rhett put in the first movie. I wasn’t paying attention really, playing solitaire on my phone while Link dozed a bit.

“Oh what the hell, you two?” Rhett huffed, glaring at us.

“What?” I asked, looking up from my phone.

“You put your phone away and you wake up,” he said, taking my phone and flicking Link in the ear. “I know it’s not the best movie, but come on.”

“I honestly don’t even know what the movie is,” Link said with a yawn. Rhett grumbled as he got up to switch the movies out. 

“We’re going to watch Friday the 13th II. It’s a good, scary movie and it’s set in a campground that looks like the ranch,” Rhett said as he started the movie.

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked, giving him a look. “You’re picking a movie that’s in a place like where we live?”

“Yup,” Rhett said with a grin. 

“Oh gosh,” Link said with a sigh. I didn’t give it too much credit at first, but then the murder scenes started happening and it definitely looked like the ranch. The more I watched, the more I was getting into it and stopped paying attention to Rhett and Link. Almost all the popcorn was gone by the end of it as I sat there, unsure of how to process it. 

“I’ll make us some more popcorn, Wren, you pick the next one,” Rhett said as he went to the kitchen to make more popcorn on the stove. I went over the movies with Link, settling on Poltergeist when there were sudden gunshot noises from outside. I nearly jumped out of my skin with a yelp as Link whipped his head towards the door. Peggy even jumped up, growling before settling back down.

“What was that?” Rhett asked, poking his head out from the kitchen. The loud bangs continued every few moments before finally stopping. 

“I think that was the maple out back. Snow and ice must have been too heavy and it finally began to break,” Link said as he stood up to go check. He looked through the window to the backyard for a moment or two before coming back. “Yeah, half of it’s down. Surprised it didn’t do this yet.”

It was just the tree. Just the tree. Letting my heart settle, I put the movie in and waited for Rhett to come sit back down. These were not the scary movies I was used to. I grew up watching old Hitchcock movies in black and white or Vincent Price movies, not the stuff Rhett liked. Back in the living room with us, Rhett pressed play before handing me the bowl of popcorn again. Link was wide awake as we watched the movie, dozing was the last thing from his mind. No one spoke as we kept our eyes glued to the screen. 

Poltergeist was a ghost movie, not real in any way, but it put me on edge. When it got to the part with the mom falling into the pool with bodies coming up, I was half hiding my face in Rhett’s arm. Just these bodies floating up and trying to grab her had me squirming. Rhett for his part wrapped his arm around me to help comfort me a bit, but nothing helped when the DVD suddenly froze and was stuck on the image of a skull with its mouth wide open in the mom’s terrified face. 

“Fix it!” I cried, pointing a finger at it. “Oh no, now WE’RE haunted!”

“We’re not haunted because ghosts aren’t real, but fix it Rhett! I hate this!” Link groaned, looking anywhere but at the TV. Rhett for his part could only laugh as he got up to fix the movie. 

“This is the best thing ever,” Rhett said with a chuckle as he pulled the DVD out to clean it before putting it back in. He took it right back to the start of the scene and I wanted to yell at him, but he wouldn’t have skipped it even if I did. “You two are a bunch of scaredy cats. Which is hilarious considering Link doesn’t take shit from anyone and Wren literally tried to fight the bull yesterday.”

“He was out of line and this is different!” I groaned, curling up and pressing into his side as he sat back down, this time between me and Link. Using it to his advantage, both Link and I were quick to press to his sides as the movie continued. “I hate scary movies,” I grumbled as I peeked out. It felt like the movie was going on forever and just when we thought it was about to roll credits, the movie rewound itself to the beginning. 

“Nope! Nope! We’re done. This movie is over!” Link cried as he got up and took the movie out himself. “We’re never watching it again and I refuse to let it be in the house.”

“It’s a movie,” Rhett laughed as Link put the movie in the trash. “It’s not gonna do anything to you.”

“I swear if that movie takes itself out of the trash tonight I am blaming Rhett and we’re calling a priest!” I said.

“Okay, okay, settle down,” Rhett said as he got up to put another movie in. 

“Come on Rhett, let’s just go to bed. It’s getting late and I’m freaked out enough,” I whined as Link stood by the couch.

“I’m with Wren on this one, Bo,” Link said. “We can do it again this weekend if you want.”

“One more movie. Just one more movie then we can head to bed,” Rhett said, turning to us. “Please guys?” He asked, sticking out his bottom lip and wobbled it as he widened his eyes.

“With that hair and beard, you look like a homeless man trying to take a crap,” Link said with a snort. I cackled at Rhett’s glare as he swatted at Link. “I’m kiddin’!” He cried. “One more movie. That’s it.”

“One more movie, babe,” I said, patting the couch next to me. “I swear though, if something else happens, no more scary movies.”

“Nothing else is gonna happen,” Rhett said as he put the next movie in then sat back down with us. I went back to curl up against him with his arm around me. The movie was the original ‘Blair Witch Project’. So at first it was just ‘found footage’ that was supposed to be real. I had my doubts about it, but the longer we watched it, the more it seemed pretty damn real. 

By the time the ending was coming and the girl was running through the abandoned house screaming I was hiding my most of my face as I watched, unable to look away. We were quiet, absorbing the movie as it played out. The girl kept screaming and crying and apologizing and it was just fucking unnerving because it looked so fucking real. Then she gets killed, but you don’t see it! The camera just falls and suddenly it’s quiet! I held my breath as the camera kept rolling for a bit, hoping that it would fade to black and it’d be a ‘gotcha’ moment.

Just as it was about to fade to black, the power went out.

We all screamed, grabbing each other, riling Peggy up who’d snoozed through everything. She jumped to her feet and began to bark as she moved to us on the couch. 

“We are haunted and that is the ghost trying to tell us, to stop it!” I cried, screaming again when Peggy licked my leg. “Peggy! I love you, but stop it!”

“It’s probably the ice bringing the power lines down,” Rhett said after a moment. “Here, just sit still and I’ll go turn on the back up generator.” Getting up, he used his phone as a flashlight to light his way to the basement. 

“I’m going to go to the bedroom, I suggest you come with,” Link said, using his phone as well before walking upstairs without waiting for me. I stayed on the sofa, moving to push the power buttons on the TV to make sure nothing suddenly turns back on and gets loud. I added a few logs to the fire then sat on the sofa, petting Peggy as she settled down. A few minutes went by and Rhett still hadn’t come back up. 

I took a deep breath before letting it out as I stood up. That asshole was going to try and scare me. Either he would wait there all night or I could get it over with. I took Peggy to put her on her leash to go outside for the last time that night before I called up to Link.

“I’m gonna go get him and get his stupid prank over with,” I said before going to the basement. I never found it creepy, but after all those movies and with the weird stuff happening, I was not going to keep anything off the table of what Rhett was capable of doing. For all I know, he probably dug up bones himself to throw at me while I walked by a door. “Rhett, come on,” I called out as I went to the generator room. It was solar powered and even with an inch of ice coverage would still be able to obtain power. The actual generator was outside, but it was mounted into the wall so while it sucked up sunlight outside, we could turn it on inside. 

“I’m tired, I want to go to bed, and if you fucking prank me, I will ask Link for a cock cage to put you in,” I said, hoping that he’d quit the schtick and come on. Except he didn’t. Sighing, I marched forward to the generator room to find it empty. Narrowing my eyes, suspecting everything, I went over to turn the generator on. The lights that we always kept on in the room flickered a moment before lighting up. Good, we wouldn’t have to move the mattress to the living room by the fireplace to keep warm. I turned off my phone flash light and went back to the hallway. Rhett was in the basement. Somewhere. 

There was no way he got past me to get back upstairs. He had to be in the basement. More annoyed than scared, I checked the rooms but didn’t find him. “Rhett, I swear to god, come on. I’m tired and I will let Peggy in bed if you don’t quit playin’,” I growled. No answer and I still couldn’t find him. A small voice in my head said it was the ghosts, but I told it to shut up. “Fine, whatever,” I said with a huff before heading back to the stairs.

I took my first step up the stairs to have a snarling growl come at me from under the stairs before a hand hand shot out for me. Falling back, I screamed bloody murder for a whole five seconds as I bounced against the wall a bit. 

Someone was going to die that night. Someone tall, with lots of hair, and long arms. 

Rhett cackled as he came out from under the stairs. They weren’t finished and had boxes of junk pushed under them. He’d hidden behind the boxes just waiting for me. It was a few seconds later that Link came running down with the bat. 

“Wren!” He cried, seeing catching my breath as he rushed over to me. “Oh god, are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?” Dropping the bat, he looked me over with shaking hands. Link wasn’t laughing or groaning in relief. He was scared. 

“I’m okay,” I said softly, stroking his hair from his face. “Rhett just scared me is all. Asshole hid under the stairs.” I was perfectly fine, just tired and ready for bed. 

“What the hell!?” Link yelled at Rhett, turning to him. “What is wrong with you?! She could have been hurt! You could have been hurt!”

“Link, take it easy,” Rhett said, holding up his hands. “It was just a joke. I was just playin’.”

“It’s not funny!” Link yelled, stopping himself before taking a deep breath. 

“Babe,” I said softly, taking Link’s hand gently. “It’s okay. It’s just Rhett being dumb.”

“No. . . It’s not okay. I can’t. . .” Link said before walking off. He went back upstairs as Rhett and I watched him. 

“I didn’t think he’d be mad,” Rhett said, frowning. 

“I think I know what this is about,” I said after a deep breath. “I don’t think it was the movies or the fact that you were playing a prank. It was me screaming.”

“You scream all the time though,” Rhett said.

“Yeah, but that was loud and long. Like when the guy broke in,” I said, moving over to Rhett. “It’s not your fault. He didn’t let it show like I did. It was bound to happen at some point.”

“Fuck,” Rhett said, scrubbing his face. “I didn’t even think-”

“No, you didn’t. That’s okay though. You weren’t here, but he was and he took it really hard that he wasn’t quicker. I mean, I didn’t know for sure till now,” I said, taking his hand. “I’m not mad at you, I expected you to be playing around, but I think he was almost asleep and it messed with his head a bit. Let’s go upstairs and go to bed. I gotta let Peggy in, so I’ll give you two a little bit, okay?”

“Okay,” Rhett nodded. “You’re doing so good yourself, you know?” He smiled at me, pulling me close first. 

“I am and I’m a lot happier for it. Link’s been strong for us, but it’s our turn to be there for him,” I said, pulling him in for a kiss. “Now let’s go.” Going upstairs, Rhett went to the bedroom as I went to do the chore of pulling my dumb wolf dog in so she didn’t try and hunt her own shadow. It took the usual ten minutes of yelling at her to come in combined with whistling and threats of no treats. I loved that dog so much, but she was getting lazier and more stubborn every day. Letting her go lay back down, I locked up and double checked doors and windows before going upstairs.

Rhett was curled around a sobbing Link, hushing him and rubbing his back. My heart broke seeing that. I’d not seen either of them like that before. The closest was when Rhett accidentally busted my head. Carefully, not to spook him, I crawled into bed behind Link and wrapped myself around him. Pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder, I didn’t say anything, just letting him get it out. He’d been so kind and patient with me that I wouldn’t give him anything less. Soon, he calmed down enough to small hiccups before turning to have Rhett press around him and hold him. 

“I’m sorry I yelled,” he said, sniffling as he looked at me. Those baby blues were striking and held so much emotion that I wanted to cry myself. His eyes were puffy and even in the moonlight through the window with bloodshot eyes, he was one of the most handsome men I’d ever seen. 

“It’s okay baby,” I said softly with a smile. “You’re okay. We here for you.” I stroked his hair, letting him press his face to my chest before he began to cry again. Rhett and I let him take his time, eventually falling asleep like that. I stayed close, only reaching over to drape my arm over both of my boys. It was hard and we were still picking up the pieces, but we would be okay. I knew we would be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have prompts you want to send me or ideas or things you'd like to see with these three, including other AU's, let me know! Follow me on tumblr at tumblr.com/blog/dinkycreekranch to keep updated on it in case I miss a day or something happens my dudes/dudettes/duuuuuuus.


End file.
